A Snow's Yokai Husband's
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: In Westeros, Yokai are secluded and keeps to themselves way from humanity due to constant dangers around and they fade into obscurity... in till one Stark Basterd stumble across one


Chapter I: The Exiled Centaur

Outside the walls of the ancestral home of the Starks known as Winterfell, a young woman were making her way to the nearest waterfall. Lyarra Snow was out of Winterfell on a horse. Xeno had informed her that he couldn't find any special herbs and he trusted her out of anyone to find them since most was drunk at the moment. Lyarra had left immediately on horseback was just making her way to the the stone bridge that had a creek underneath it when a faint sound of falling water.

Lyarra followed the soft sound deeper into the forest on foot until the quiet pitter patter became a roaring downpour. Lyarra pulled a large branch aside and gazed at a large, beautiful waterfall. The twinkling stars reflected off the surface of the water and the dim moon made for the perfect lighting.

However, the thing that caught Lyarra's attention was the abrupt movement in the center of the waterfall. There was a faint splash and then the thing moved again. Lyarra blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark figure.

Lyarra took a tentative step forward trying to get a better look at the figure. Suddenly, Lyarra gasped. It was a Centaur! And it was the most beautiful Centaur Lyarra had ever seen. The dim moonlight enveloped most of the Centaur's features in shadow, but Lyarra could see the slender yet muscular outline of the Centaur amazing human half.

The Centaur swung his arm up over his head and a stream of water followed after his hand. Then the light from the moon was able to reflect off the strand of water and light up parts of the beautiful creature's body. It was the most amazing thing Lyarra had ever seen.

Lyarra remembered the Encyclopedia Xeno had dropped and began to read it. So many races, yet many believed them to be fantasy. How she wished to see one in person! But alas... they were long gone. Forgotten through time. But now there was one right in front of her!

Lyarra wanted a closer look. She took another step forward, but her foot slipped on a wet rock and Lyarra plummeted into the water.

Silas Windrunner had always been a shy Centaur. His father's relentless torment and emotional abuse had made him afraid to even speak. It wasn't until he met an Arachne named Desmond Bloodstock that he began to come out of his shell. However, he had never been able to hold a real conversation with him at first.

Still, his ability to function properly in social circumstances had begun to increase after his exile from his herd. Seeing Desmond will and determination and having him cheer for him had given the courage to change.

He had begun to train more often and much more rigorously. In fact, every night he would train until he felt like passing out. It was on one of these training escapades that Silas found an amazing waterfall.

The crystal clear water and the twinkling stars made Silas feel at peace. It wasn't very long before Silas was washing the day's sweat off in the refreshing water. The water felt so good and so rejuvenating that Silas decided to hum a song his mother once sang to him. The fresh air and cold droplets of water on his bare skin relaxed Silas and only seemed to encourage more singing.

Suddenly, there was a quick gasp and then a moment later there was a loud splash. Silas screamed and lost his balance, and fell towards the direction of the sudden noises.

Silas pulled the wet hair out of his eyes and looked up into clear dark Valyrian purple gaze looked at him. And wasn't that curious? They weren't the dark blue-purple of the Dayne's or the violet of house Blackfyre, they were strangely jarring, so familiar in their oddity on her pale elfin face. So very Targaryen.

"A hu-...?"

The two stayed locked in each other's eyes for a few moments. Then, Silas looked down and realized he was still naked. He let out another piercing scream and jumped behind a nearby rock.

(A few moments later)

It was several moments later before Lyarra found the courage to speak. She picked herself up and got out of the frigid water. She went over and grabbed Silas clothes and placed them above the rock Silas was hiding behind.

"Um... Ser Centaur? I'm really sorry. I had no idea I was intruding... You was just so beautiful I couldn't help myself from getting closer."

Silas suddenly couldn't breathe. 'Someone thinks I'm beautiful?'

Silas shook his head violently. He couldn't afford to pass out here. He decided to keep himself busy by focusing on getting dressed.

And drying off...

Shit!

"Um... ma'am? I t-think you forgot s-something..."

Silas slowly moved from behind the rock with a silk towel in hands.

"I... may require your help in drying myself off"

Silas and Lyarra were both blushing deeply and neither could seem to find their voice. Several minutes passed by and the only sound was the roaring of the falls.

The Stark Bastred holds her hand out to Silas for the towel, the Centaur giver her the white towel before curling his legs under him as he sat.

"I am quite sorry to ask this of you... but it would take me a long time to dry myself before the water freezes" Silas says calmly as he puts on a white shirt and black vest, he shivers slightly at the feeling of Lyarra drying his fur.

"It's aright Ser-"

"Silas" the Centaur interrupted

"Hmm?"

"My name... it's Silas Windrunner"

The darkest eyes he had ever seen, not quite black but a deep, striking violet met his gaze evenly. "Lyarra Snow, Ser."

"Ned Stark's daughter?" It took a moment to place her. Silas lips curled. She looked almost younger than his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Blue Echoes flowers"

Silas rises an eyebrow before pointing off to the side, "You mean those flowers over there?"

True to what he said, there was a small cluster of Blue Echo flowers glowing in the moonlight with the algae around it was glowing a faint blue.

Lyarra Snow, finished drying Silas, turned on her heel, form tall for her age and all the slimmer for it before she hesitated. Still in that torchlight that cast bronze on her nearly grey in its mixture silvery-white and black strands blended together curls, she gave him a measured look. "Does anyone else know that you're here?"

Silas unfolds his legs and and stands up.

"No... I'm by myself out here" Silas says as he picks up a bow and quiver, "I was going to meet my friend Desmond after the waterfall... well Lady Snow, I must be off!"

Lyarra wanted to tell Silas that she wasn't a lady, but the Centaur was too breathtaking to continue. Especially when the moonlight illuminated the area enough for her to take in his appearance. He runs a hand through his ponytailed raven locks with a pair of furry pointed ears poking out of his hair. He wore white blouse with a black ribbon tied around the collar of the blouse and a black vest, gossamer soft black horse legs peeked from beneath a long black skirt with a saddle satchels that covered his lower half in its entirety with a tail that actually matched his ponytail (which flicked from side to side).

"I hope we meet again Miss Snow!" Silas calls out to her before disappearing into the darkness.

Lyarra watch's Silas disappears into the darkness of the forest, she opens her bag and pulls out a large book.

_**Centaur Passage**_

_A Beastman type monster with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse, most of whom live in grasslands and plains. Most of them are excellent warriors, galloping around the grasslands with their powerful legs and loins, wielding swords and bows. They live by hunting wild animals and gathering plants._

_Most of them place great importance in one's pride as a warrior, so they're normally calm and rational. Due to this, they won't do such things as attack humans. The centaur race has produced many heroes and sages since ancient times. This is because every member of this race has this way of thinking: "Do not sully the name of the heroes of the past."_

_However, they naturally have a violent and lustful disposition. They lose control unexpectedly and reveal their true nature. In the case of extreme individuals, just being touched by a human will make them go wild with lust, revealing their ferocious and lustful nature. In accordance with their hot, throbbing body, they'll attack the human extra savagely in proportions to how much they normally restrain themselves, and enjoy the pleasure and sex they wanted so badly._

_They're even more troublesome when they come back to their senses and calm down after attacking a human. When they're calm, they have an extremely strong sense of purity, and they may have an outburst of anger as soon as they come back to their senses. They chase the human around, demanding they take responsibility. However, their devilish nature, which is their true nature, says "Take Responsibility", so they can get the human, and then whisper to them, "Have sex with the "insert name" and indulge in pleasure to your heart's content."_

_They hate letting humans ride on their back, and they only make an exception for the person they acknowledge as their better half (Husband/Wife). If they requests it, they'll reluctantly let them ride, but since their body will be glued to the person's body during this, their body will get very hot and they'll go wild with lust._

_By the time the human arrives at their destination riding on them, they'll be totally ready for intercourse, and the better half is liable to get attacked once they become unable to bear the heat and desire._

Lyarra Looks up from her book to where Silas had left.

"I wonder..."


End file.
